Someday!
by Neko-Bakura
Summary: Hey this is another one-shot song fic but this time the people in it are Tea and Marik. Marik goes away but something happens to him...Tea is crying something bad happens to her. Cant give it away alot. It's R-Rated for blood


Someday, we will be together again!!!  
  
Neko: Hello im back, so soon again you ask well i ahd another great idea for another song one-shot fic. Ive been told that im good at writing angst by my good friend B-CHAN!!!! ^_^...so here it is, enjoy, and review please, and i dont own Yu-Gi-Oh either!!! Ohh and the song ive picked for this fic is infact Nickelback's Song Someday. Please listen to this song whilst reading this, its so perfect for this fic. Thanks alot for reading my stories, im very grateful, once again thanks alot viewers  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A year after the battle, Tea looked out of her window, she couldnt believe how fast a year goes by, shes enjoyed this whole year with her new boyfriend. Her friends were a bit shifty with him, but she cleared it with them, her boyfriend was infact Marik Ishtar. After battle city he had changed, he wasnt the cold hearted bastard, infact he became so loving, she loved him so much. She run her finger over her ring, this ring Marik had given to her before he went to Egypt to visit his sister, it was a promise ring that as soon as he come home hes was going to buy her a proper engagment ring. She loved this ring. She remembered the morning Marik had to go to Egypt. She walked in to find his suitcase on teh bed open and him in his closet pulling some clothes out. she looked at him gobsmacked. 'Where are you going!!!' she asked him. He jumped and turned around, 'i didnt see you there, ive got to go to Egypt for a little while to help my sister, shes not very well' he said smiling at Tea. 'Well im coming with you' she said looking at him. But Marik turned on his heal 'no your not, Egypt is full of dangerous people, and i dont want you going out there, besides i wont be long anyway' he stated placing a hand on Tea shoulder.  
  
*How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able?  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
try to turn the tables.  
  
I wish you would unclench your fists,  
  
And unpack your suitcase  
  
lately theres been to much of this  
  
*but don't think its too late  
  
Tea looked at Marik, 'dont leave me Marik i dont want you to go on your own, please let me come or unpack your suitcase' she said placing a hand on her hip. Marik looked at her, 'no' he stated sharply. Tea let out a sigh. And let her head drop, 'im not gonna win you over am i?' she asked him. He looked at her and smiled and shook his head. 'Then dont be out there long' she said angrily. Marik nodded. He zipped up his suitcase and headed for the door, 'someday, not too long away, we will be married with children Tea, and that day i cant look forward to, just as long as you dont lose faith in me' he asked her smiling. Tea looked at him and nodded in agreement, she ran up to him and put her hands around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.   
  
*nothings wrong  
  
just as long   
  
as you know that someday I will  
  
someday   
  
some how  
  
gonna make it alright, but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
you're the only one that knows that  
  
someday   
  
some how  
  
gonna make it alright, but not right now  
  
*I know you're wondering when  
  
That was the last time Tea saw Marik and that was over a month ago, she missed him so much, she hoped he will be home soon. She looked at the photo which layed at her feet, she picked them up and looked through all those hapy pictures of them. She smiled as she watched their faces with so much joy and happyness on them. She couldnt help but smile either. She looked at the phone as it started ringing. She ran over to it, and answered it, on the other side of the phone came a voice, the vocie shes been waiting to hear from for ages.  
  
*well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
  
we can end up saying  
  
things that we always needed to say  
  
so we can end up staying  
  
now the stories played out like this  
  
just like a paperback novel  
  
lets re-write an ending that fits  
  
*instead of a hollywood horror  
  
  
  
It was Marik, he phoned her, she was so excited, 'Marik ive missed you, when are you coming home?' she asked him. Silence came then an answer, 'Tea im on my way home right now' he said happily. Tea started getting very excited. 'Marik ive been waiting for this for a long time.' she stated into the phone reciever.   
  
*nothings wrong  
  
just as long   
  
as you know that someday I will  
  
someday   
  
some how  
  
gonna make it alright, but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
you're the only one that knows that  
  
someday   
  
some how  
  
gonna make it alright, but not right now  
  
*I know you're wondering when  
  
Marik went queit, Tea felt uncomfortable. 'Marik' she called. No answer came. 'MARIK' she shouted becoming scared. She listened carefully hoping to hear something, nothing came, after a while, a loud load of screams came from the phone, as fast as it happened the phone went dead. Tea felt cold. She looked at the phone 'M-Marik' she said to herself in a shaky voice.   
  
*you're the only one that knows that  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able?  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
try to turn the tables.  
  
Now the stories played out like this  
  
just like a paperback novel  
  
lets re-write an ending that fits  
  
instead of a hollywood horror  
  
nothings wrong  
  
*just as long  
  
Tea felt sick, she quickly dialled Marik phone number, but the phone was off, no no no this wasnt happening to her, was all she could think, please dont let anything happened to Marik. over and over she left messages on his phone, she sunk to the floor crying. Where is he. Is he ok. after an hour Tea finally gave up on phoning Marik, her eyes were red and swallon from crying so much. She dragged herself into the living room and put the TV on. Maybe there was a problem with the phones maybe thats why Marik's went dead, but what about the screaming. She shook her head.  
  
*nothings wrong  
  
just as long   
  
as you know that someday I will  
  
someday   
  
some how  
  
gonna make it alright, but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
you're the only one that knows that  
  
someday   
  
some how  
  
gonna make it alright, but not right now  
  
*I know you're wondering when  
  
The news kicked into all the channels broadcasting the same thing all the time. Flight 180 from Egypt to Domino crashed today due to turblin problems, there were no survivers. Tea crying out loud. 'NOOOOOOOOO MARIK!!!' she screamed at the top of her voice. She cant live without him. She ran out of the house as fast as she could. She didnt know where she was running but all she knew was that she was trying to get away from that house, from Marik's aura. She cant stand it, she had to get away. Tea was too busy running she wasnt concerntrating on looking at where she was going. She saw it seconds before it happened, a bus coming closer to her, she couldnt think, it was too late for her. It hit her with huge force killing her straight out. All over the town screams were heard, people rushing to the streets, to see whats going on. Blood splattered everywhere, Tea layed on the floor motionless.  
  
*I know you're wondering when  
  
you're the only one that knows that  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
you're the only one that knows that  
  
*I know you're wondering when  
  
Here soul sat up she looked around to see people standing around her, she looked at them confused, she looked at the bus, that was the last thing she remembered, but what happened. She looked down to see her body laying there dead. She gasped. She watched as Yugi and the gang walked over to the dead Tea ignoring the semi-transparent Tea crying so hard. She couldnt believe she was dead. She turned around feeling alone. But standing there next to the nearest was Marik standing there arms folded. 'I told you i will never be away from you, no matter what happens, i'll be waiting, and you said you would' he sadi. Tea let out a tear and ran to the ghost Marik and hugged him. They were finally reunited. Not as mortals, but in spirit, nothing can seperate them now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko: Bloody hell, well i hope you liked this fic. Reviews please are welcome buh bye!!! 


End file.
